St josephs
by daisychain93
Summary: Their beautiful and dirty rich! Bella and Emmet have a good life Money, Friends. that is until their mom has enough of their partying life style and sends them to st josephs boarding school. Will it be all bad?or will life be better then before? AH OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A.N:I do not own twilight ot any of its charactors****

* * *

**

prologue

"Mom stop! It's not that bad , you're over reacting" really she is, all me and my brother did was have one teeny tiny party. Ok maybe it wasn't so tiny but still she's being melodramatic. "I cannot deal with you two anymore it's too much ,you're out of control" .That Renée she's crazy it's not like we burnt the house down we just trashed it a little and that wasn't even our fault we just got too drunk to remind people to be careful. "Ma, just calm down you are over reacting and you know it, just listen to what me and bells have to say." That's my brother Emmett were twins even though we look nothing alike, at all. He is huge like a bear not in a fat way but muscle .where as I'm not I'm 5.5 and statuesque. He has short curly light brown hair and I have long dark brown wavy hair. He's tanned I'm pale. He's got bright blue eyes I have brown doe eyes but apart from are differences physically we are both have a very similar personality. We like to pull pranks, hang out with friends, party .Oh yeah party that's what got us into this mess. Me and Em decided to host a party because the school was seriously starting to grate on me and no one throws a party like us. So while mother dearest was away with one of her play things, that she thinks we don't know about but I think everyone in new York know she's banging the Gardner I think even Phil knows it.

"OVER REACTING! You think I'm over reacting? Have you seen my house, I cannot believe you would be so disrespectful" Renée bellowed." I don't know why you're making such a big deal call the cleaner to sort it out it will be back to normal I no time" I stated the obvious. "It's a simple solution really" Emmett backed me up. "That's the final straw you and your brother go pack "pack? What for were not vacationing until March it only January. "Mom was not going to Mexico until March why would we need to go pack now?" She just looked at us with a smug grin seriously WTF .I don't get it! "You're not going on vacation not now or not until I think you have learned your lesson." She said in a creepy calm voice "why do we need to pack then?" Emmett said echoing my own thoughts. "Because my dear children you are off to boarding school" she just looked at us with a smile on her face

"BOARDING SCHOOL!" me and Emmett screamed in unison .SHIT. My life is officially over.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: I do not own twilight or any of its characters**

* * *

**BPOV**

**Chapter one**

Its been a week since the whole boarding school fiasco and now me and Emmett are in California waiting for our new cars to be delivered to the airport so we can drive to ST Joseph's AKA hell. We had to get new cars, which suckd because I loved my Porsche and Emmett loved his Mercedes, But its time for something new so Emmett order a red jeep and me, well I order something a little more expensive . I got myself a nice little Ferrari Enzo in blood red.  
"god bells you sure don't know how to blend in" Emmett snickered as our cars pulled into the parking lot  
"Of course not dearest brother of mine. we never do, Is there any point in trying. We're going to tear this preppy school up" I stated as if it was obvious  
"awwh bells they are not going to know what hit em when the swans arrive" it's true they weren't and I for one cannot wait.  
"True brother bear. So how about a little wager? 200 bucks says ill beat you to the dorms."  
"You're on little sister" seriously? little?wtf!  
"Em you're only older by five minutes not five years" he just laughed it off and hoped into his jeep and sped out of the parking lot. He thinks he can beat me? He must be dumber than I thought. "Let's see what you can do baby" I said to my car as I screeched out after Emmett.  
In about half an hour I was pulling up two a set of apartments on the beach. I decided to wait for Emmett before I go explore. About ten minutes later I see Emmett's jeep pull into the lot. As I get out the car I notice allot of people staring at me. No not ,staring gawking. What the fuck is their problem? When Emmett got out I noticed he got the same reaction .I mean did we forget something when we woke up this morning? like, i dont know clothes!  
"What are you all staring at?!" I screeched. It was starting to creep me out . thankfully they all looked away after that.  
"real subtle bells" Emmett laughed  
"What it worked no more crazy people staring"  
"yeah yeah" all of a sudden Emmett tensed up "what's up? Why do you look you want to beat someone's ass?"  
"I just don't like the way guys are staring at my sister. Would it have killed you to put more clothes on ?"  
"What I am dressed how I normally would . What is the big deal?" I had on a white slash back tee with a long black vest on underneath and black five inch heeled ankle boots. I've wore a lot less in front of people back home what is his problem.  
"Its just have a hard time with all the guys chasing after you, I cant always be there to protect you "  
"Emmett im a big girl I can look after myself. Now enough of the brother thing .Here are the keys to your apartment." I said as we got into the elevator  
"good luck " I shouted in a sing song voice. I got out of the elevator on my floor "ok so it says number 1700, that's this one" I said as turned toward a white door I put my keys in the door and opened it expecting to find two girls waiting to meet me but instead I'm greeted by two guys playing Xbox in their living room.  
"umm hi" I said a bit confused as to why they are not girls. One of the guys looked round to see me and I was instantly shocked to see he was very good looking. He had sandy blonde hair, bright blue eyes and tanned skin. But then the other guy turned around and I was floored. He was gorgeous! Ive never seen anyone so amazing in all my life. he was not tanned but not pale her either, He had this bronzeish, brown hair and the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen. They both looked at me shocked as two what was doing their apartment so I thought I better explain myself.  
"I'm Bella swan it says here that this is my apartment, but I thought I would be rooming with girls" I said nervously. The one with green eyes was looking at me with a crooked smile that almost made me cream my pants. God he was gorgeous the words greek god came to mind.  
"Well we were expecting another roommate but we were under the impression that it would be a guy" the blonde guy said  
"oh well looks like their might have been some mistake Mind if I just hang here with you guys for a while? I'm waiting for my brother to call me and hell sort this out for me" I said trying to be persuasive I didn't want to go back to the people gawking at me outside.  
"Yeah sure" the blond guy said  
"So are you going to tell me your names ?or am I going to have to call you Blondie and green eyes?"I asked  
This time green eyes answered and god did his voice sound good "well I am Edward and this is Jasper" he said with a silky smooth voice can he get anymore perfect?  
"Well its very nice to meet you Edward and jasper. But do you mind if I use the bathroom and then I can come back and kick your asses at halo "I said with a smile they looked shocked after that comment.  
"Yeah uh sure, the bathrooms just down the hall second door to the left "  
"Thanks" I walked to the bathroom quickly did my business washed my hands. As I walked back I could hear the guys talking.  
"Dude we are seriously lucky. Did you see that girl she perfect and she plays halo. God I think I'm in love "I heard Edward say In his velvet voice  
"Yeah I know man if I didn't have Alice I would have seriously considered marrying her or some other crazy shit like that"  
"I hope she is our roommate how awesome would it be seeing her walking around here in underwear I think id just about blow my load just from looking at her" he said as he let out breath  
After that I decided I better join them again before they get graphic.  
"So guys what did I miss?" they both looked nervous about that question.  
"Um uh nothing just carried on playing. You said you wanted to play" jasper said as he went to get me a controller  
"Um yeah I do but do you have anything to drink? Since it's my first night I think a little celebration is in order" they both looked at me with a smirks. "I take those smirks as a yes. Now if i may I suggest tequila shots with some good old salt and lime maybe some tunes we could have a party." With that I walked to find their kitchen which looked like this futuristic space ship kitchen they both trailed behind me as I went through cupboards looking for what I needed once I had everything and the music was on full blast I shouted at the top of my lungs  
"SHOTS NOW"!

* * *

**EPOV  
**God this girl was something else. I watched as she licked the salt of her hand I can think of something else she can lick. When she took the shot she didn't even wince, she just licked her lips before biting in to the lime. I could not stop staring at her mouth. After me and Jaz did our shots we looked at her again she was dancing around in that sexy tee shirt with all those rips in it and those boots, fuck me, I loved those boots the made her legs look fucking great. The more I looked at her the more I wanted to know her. yeah it was obvious she was gorgeous, Any one could see that. But there was more to her you could tell that by just speaking two words to her. I'm going to find out everything there is to know about her.  
An hour and two bottles of tequila later we were all last in the kitchen talking about her and why she was here, turns out her and her twin brother got sent her because their mother thinks there of the rails . and from what I've seen today I wouldn't say she's on the straight and narrow, but who am i to we to judge i wouldnt say that we were exactly straight laced.  
"So do you have a girlfriend? I know you do Jaz you can tell, but you I'm not sure" she points at me "No not yet" what possessed me to say that what is it about this girl that makes my filter disappear. What she said shocked me the most she just looked at me with those big brown doe eyes and a sexy smirk on her face "Good" and then she looked embarrassed by her answer.  
We continued talking and asking about each other's lives when her phone went off and she rushed to get it almost tripping in her drunken state "helloooo" she said in a sing song voice "nope I am not what makes you think that" she said in a inoccent voice " I don't have a drunk voice so I cannot be using it asshat" she then took the phone away from her ear and just stared at it whiles someone bellowed at her form the other end "Are you done yet, ok well I don't want to switch I like where I am " there was a pause "well ok whatever. No need to get your panties in a bunch, its number 1700 and bring the other two. I want to meet them thats why, thanks, ok you to bye" with that she shut the phone and looked at us apologetically I looked at Jaz who had the same look of confusion on his face I was just about to ask her what the hell was going on when there was a huge bang on the door and a booming voice shouting "ISABELLA SWAN YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT THIS INSTANT"

Shit!

A.N: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: I do not own Twilight or any of its charcters **

* * *

**EPOV**

**Chapter 2**

WTF was going on there some crazy man banging on the door we just looked at Bella expectantly she just walked towards the door mumbling under her breath "shit head he ruins all my fun, just because he's not here, asshole" she went to answer the door when Jasper spoke up "umm Bella are you sure that's a good idea, whoever it is they sound really mad" she just carried on "yeah its fine he won't hurt me. _much_" she said the last part so we could barely hear it. I don't know who was at the door was but i wound not let him hurt her. The moment the door opened I nearly shat myself it was I guy and he was huge like football player huge and he was glaring at Bella. The fraise if looks could kill ran through my mind. She just stood there looking like a small child waiting to get told off for stealing a cookie before dinner "Isabella what have I told you about drinking when I'm not there especially with two boys. What do you have to say for yourself" who the hell was this guy please tell me he wasn't her boyfriend. "I don't care anymore. I can do what I want, it's not like I say any of this to you,what gives you the right?"  
"you should care and no you can't do what you want not if it affects me and-"  
"How does this affect you? it's nothing to do with you what I do. You party just as much as I do. Your just mad because you weren't here" Bella cut him off "now are you going to calm down or am I going to have to do something drastic?"she said with hands on her hips tapping her foot  
"What are you going to do bells?" the guy said crossing his arm over his chest. Bella just got a look on her face as if to say don't test me and then when he didn't back down she pulled her cell phone out of her purse. I don't know what she was doing but the guy immediately looked scared.  
"Bells you wouldn't "he said obveously afraid.  
"Wanna bet" she said with an evil glint in her eye. With that she dialled a number and the boy jumped for her and she jumped out of the way  
"Hi daddy, yeah I know long time. I was just calling to tell you me and Emmett started school today, and Emmett won't let me make friends and is picking on my clothes and now he's chasing me" .there was a pause and the boy I'm assuming was Emmett used it to his advantaged jumped on her and pinned her on the ground .i wanted to go and rip him off of her but she didn't appear to be hurt she just cried on talking in a sickly sweet voice whilst Emmett tried to grab the phone " Bells ,hang up the phone" she just shook her head at him "Daddy now he's pinned me to the ground and you know how big he is he could crush me , I think you should give him a punishment take away his card for a mont-" Emmett then snatched the phone of her and spoke to Bella's dad. "Hi dad. No I'm not you, know how she gets,she was just joking. Don't dad please ill leave her alone, I promises. dad don't I need that card .ok I promises yeah ill see in a month tell your new wife I said hi. Yeah bye" with that he got off of Bella and helped her up. I guess he's not her boyfriend, Thank god. With all the commotion me and Jaz didn't notice Alice and Rosalie walk in. Alice was my cousin and rose was jaspers twin sister Alice was also dating Jaz. We were all just stood there staring at Bella and Emmett.  
"I hate how he always picks your side" Emmett said to Bella  
"Yeah well what do you expect he likes me more" Bella said poking her tongue out at him  
Emmett just shook his head and then turned to us " sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself I'm Emmett he said to us then he turned to Rose and Alice "and I'd like you two to meet my sister Bella" he said turning towards rose an Alice and Rose who both immediately smiled and hugged her " Hi Bella , I'm Alice and were going to be such good friends I can tell" and then rose said something that I was shocked at " Bella like Alice said we are going to be such good friends . With three gorgeous girls like us this school won't know what hit em" she said with a genuine smile .Rose never really warms up to people and for her to be civil with someone is a big step but here she was talking like they were best friends. There was defiantly something different about Bella if even rose likes her straight away.  
"So Bella I see you got the party started without me you know it works best with the both of us" Emmett said pouting at her  
"Yes brother bear it does, but you're here now and it's time to separate the men form the boys" she then looked at us "see if you can keep up" she slurred  
With that they walked into the kitchen turned the music up and started looking for drinks . We just stood there watching as Emmett mixed drinks and Bella danced around to let it rock by Kevin Rudolph. I knew I shouldn't have been staring but fuck was it hot she was swaying her hips and flipping her hair then Rosalie went to join her and fuck was I hard. They were grinding all over each other. Now ive never really looked at Rosalie that way I mean she's attractive, beautiful even but she wasn't my type. But who gives a shit when she's grinding all over Bell that shit was hot. And Bella well Bella was a walking fucking wet dream she just looked at me and gave a shit eating grin knowing what she was doing to me then winked.  
"Alright Bells, Rosie stop molesting each other it's time for you to try Emmett's special concoction" Emmett said with glint in his eyes. Did he just call Rose Rosie?and hes still alive. There is defiantly something going on there, they keep looking at eachother too. Weird.  
"Emmett you should of started them of easy, this is a killer. This is the drink that made Maddie and Tommy barf in fountain. This is the reason we are even at boarding school in the first place. Its bad news Em" Bella scolded  
"No Bell the reason is you decided to put a fork in the microwave to see what would happen .Remember metals bad for microwaves" Emmett said with humor in his voice  
"That was you dipshit. I didn't do anything wrong that night "she said with an angelic grin  
"Oh yeah how about throwing a TV out of a window because you wanted to be all Rock n Roll, Or being woken up buy the sprinklers on the front lawn outside of the security gate and Simon refused to let you in because David the night officer told him you broke into the security booth the night before" he retorted. We all just looked at her like she was crazy while she shuddered at the memory  
"Did all that really happen?" Alice asked in shock  
"yeah that's how are mom found her she was on her way home and she was driving up to the front gate and there Bells was soaking wet threatening to call Phil if they didn't let her in" Emmett said laughing  
"The best bit was they'd already called Phil and told him what had happened, he told them to leave her out there for Renée to deal with" he could hardly breathe now where he was laughing so hard  
"Where did you wake up Emmett? O yeah the stables after you let moms horse free saying it shouldn't be cooped up, or was that the last time I get confused between the stables and the lake incident where you woke up naked in a rowing boat" she said with a satisfied grin as we all looked from her to Emmett  
Emmett looked at Bella begging her with his eyes for her to stop but she just continued with a guilt free expression.  
"It was the morning after our 4th of July party and I was looking for Emmett to call the cleaning company. I checked all the bedrooms and bathrooms and couldn't find him I got people to check the grounds and I still couldn't find him. So me , Becky ,Seth, Danny and Gabby went down to the lake to see if we could find him down there because we always used to go there in the morning with the dogs so I thought he might have just gone early. Any way we're all looking for him and Becky yells "why is Phil's rowing boat out" , and I was like well Phil's in Florida so it can't be him ad it wasn't there the day before . so I decided to swim out and see who it was and if it was no one row it back in. When I get to the boat I don't think I've been so scared in all my life , Emmett was lying there but naked with only a pair of socks on and he was passed out with a bottle of jack after that I just got out of the boat and swam back to the dock and waited for him to wake up in his own." She sated with a disgusted look. We just looked at them as if they were crazy. They are seriously off the rails, I mean we all partied but nowhere near to the extent they did  
"Wait you guys said security guards why would you guys need those?" Alice asked in confusion  
"Well the thing is-"Bella said warily  
"HOLY SHIT!" rose exclaimed "I know who you are, you're the swans. Their dad is Charlie swan movie producer. Their step dad is Phil Dwyer he plays for the Yankees. So there pretty loaded already but get this, their moms madden name is McCarthy. Renée McCarthy she's the only living McCarthy left she's worth billions of dollars when her parents died in a plane crash she was left everything the business the houses, the cars ,The airports, airplanes the hotels, the cruise liners she owns it all. Fuck. And these" she pointed at emmet and bella "think of how much money these two are worth between Renée McCarthy, Charlie swan and Phil Dwyer. There going to inherit it all" she said in shock  
"Yeah that's us" Bella said glumly  
"Why the long face you guys are some of the richest kids in America" jasper asked  
"I just don't want you to see us differently now I mean it's weird" she said  
"Well if it makes you feel better were from exceptionally rich families just not as much as yours. I mean I'm Edward Cullen. My dad side of the family has a chain of hospitals and car deallerships that I will one day inherit and I will get half of the Masen lawyers firm and Alice will get the other half . She then also gets Brandon enterprises. Then there's Rose and jasper. There dad peter hale owns a chain of restaurants all over America and the UK called Twilight, there mom is the model Lucie hale and their moms parents own Whilcocks department stores. So you have nothing to worry about were already treated differently because of our wealth and status" I said trying to ease the worry  
"Wow seriously this is crazy" Emmett said in awe  
"well anyway enough of that money shit let's just be normal, equals to eachother. Inot about our money it's about us being friends it doesn't matter to me whatI'm worth or what anyone else is. I can see us all being great friends and I like that" Bella Stated happily  
"Oh and another thing, Me and Bells may sound like were out of control but were really, not we just like to have fun we are actually smart kids, no matter what people say. Were strait A students .great athletes we look after our pets and Bella can cook so that's a plus" Emmett said  
"Well that's good because none of us can" Rose said  
We talked like and joked well into the night it was then I didn't realize how old they were and what grade they would be at school  
"Hey guys how old are you?" I asked  
"We turned 18 last month" Emmett said  
"So you're going to be juniors like the rest of us" Alice stated happily  
"Yeah I guess so. That's awesome we can all hang out at school. Unless you don't want to be seen with the new kids" Bella said  
"No of course we will hang out" I said eager to spend any time with her at all  
"Great" she said smiling at me  
"Bellaboo, it is time we go to bed we need to be up early tomorrow our stuff is arriving and mom will be sure to call about the cars" Emmett said  
"Ok sure. But you need to back me up on the car thing "  
"Ok, oh and here are your keys I can't believe we got them switched"  
"Um yeah about that why don't I just stay here tonight and you stay with rose and Alice? Because your overnight bag is already there and mines already here it will just save time" she said hopefully  
"I don't know bells"  
She looked up at him with her bottom lip sticking out and her big brown eyes. i just wanted to kiss that cute little pout.  
"No, Bells not the pout you know I can't resist it" she didn't stop "ok fine as long as it's ok with Edward and jasper" he said giving in to her adorable pout  
"Um I was actually going to stay over at Alice's tonight so it's up to Edward" said jasper. Oh my god, me and Bella alone together this is the best day of my life  
"Uh yeah sure I don't mind" I said trying to be nonchalant when I was doing a mental happy dance  
"Great" Bella said enthusiastically "bye Emmett, guys see you tomorrow" she said almost pushing them out the door  
"Night guys" I called them out  
Bella then closed the door on them and walked slowly over to me her hips were swaying. God she was so fucking sexy. Once she got over to me she put her hands on my chest and looked up at me from under her lashes in a way that made my breath hitch. God she was sexy "So…" she said her breath fanning out across my face  
"so…" I replied  
"I like you" she said bluntly  
"Really?" I asked in shock  
She just nodded looking embarrassed. And then she blushed this delicious looking pink. She was the most incredible thing I have ever seen she started to move away from me it was then I remembered I haven't replied , so I just wound one arm around her waist and the other under her chin to tilt her head up to look at me . "I like you to"  
"You do?"She asked skeptically  
"Yeah I do. Allot"  
We just stood there smiling at each other for a few minutes, Then I noticed her lick her lips and look at my lips and back up to my eyes and the next thing I knew my lips were against hers. Her lips were so smooth I wanted more she wound her hands around my neck and started playing with the hair on the back of my head, while my hands went to the small of her back. I then swooped my tongue out to lick across her lower lip asking for access which she granted. My tongue met hers and they battled form dominance, which I won. I explored her mouth with my tounge ,and fuck me she tasted good. It started to grow more intense and I ended up pushing her up against the door she jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist my hands wresting on her tight ass. We needed to break apart to breath but I couldn't get enough of her. I just continued to kiss down her neck licking and sucking I got to her ear and whispered "God I want you so much " I said as I ground my hard on in to her heated core. "Then take me" she whispered back in a husky voice. We needed to stop she wasn't just a random fuck I cared about her. I wanted to keep her around, to be my girlfriend. "Bella we need to stop" I said pulling away "Yeah we do I like you, this is too fast. we can wait" she said as if she doubted we could actually wait. "Yeah we can just go to sleep and tomorrow I'm taking you on a date" I said happily "I'd like that" she said with a breathtaking smile  
"Could you stay with me tonight though, I'm not ready to let you go yet" she said hopefully  
"Of course, I'm not ready to let you go either" I said as we walked into my bedroom. We didn't even bother to change we just took our shoes of and collapsed onto my bed. We led intertwined on the bed  
"Good night Edward" she said sleepily  
"Goodnight Bella" I said giving her a chaste kiss. With that I fell asleep with the most beautiful girl in my arms, dreaming of her all night.

A.N: I do not own twilight or any of its characters


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters**

* * *

**EPOV**

**Chapter 3**

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed, I instantly panicked thinking I dreamt the whole thing. I felt like shit now I had already become attached to her there was just something about her. I managed to drag myself out of bed to start another uneventful day. I heard singing coming from the kitchen and thought Alice and Rose must be here. I stopped dead in my tracks when i noticed Bella was with them .Thank fucking God it hadn't been a dream. There she was singing into a wooden spoon with Alice and Rose while Jasper and Emmet stood to the side just laughing at them. They didn't seem to notice me walk in, Hell they were so engrossed in the song they didn't seem to notice the guys laughing hysterically at them.

_Alice:__ Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Gaston  
Looking so down in the dumps  
every guy here'd love to be you, Gaston  
Even when taking your lumps_

_Rose: __There's no man in town as admired as you  
you're everyone's favorite guy  
everyone's awed and inspired by you  
and it's not very hard to see why_

_Rose and Alice: No one's slick as Gaston  
No one's quick as Gaston  
No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Gaston's  
for there's no man in town half as manly  
Perfect, a pure paragon!  
You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley  
And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on  
No one's been like Gaston  
A king pin like Gaston  
No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Gaston_

_Bella: As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!_

What the hell was going on they were twirling all around the kitchen whilst singing this ridiculous song

_Alice and rose: My what a guy, that Gaston!_  
_Give five "hurrahs!"  
Give twelve "hip-hips!"_

_Rose: Gaston is the best  
and the rest is all drips_

_All three of them: No one fights like Gaston  
Douses lights like Gaston_

_Alice: In a wrestling match nobody bites like Gaston!  
For there's no one as burly and brawny_

_Bella: As you see I've got biceps to spare_

_Alice: Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny_

Bella: That's right!  
And every last inch of me's covered with hair

_All three together: No one hits like Gaston  
Matches wits like Gaston_

_Rose: in a spitting match nobody spits like Gaston_

_Bella: I'm especially good at expectorating!_

When Bella said this she pretended to spit onto the floor.

_Rose and Alice: Ten points for Gaston!_

_Bella: When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs  
Every morning to help me get large  
And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs  
So I'm roughly the size of a barge!_

By this point we were nearly on the floor from laughing so hard. Bella was puffin her chest out and singing in an over exaggerated manly voice and Alice and Rose were fluttering a round her while she sang. It was hilarious

_Alice and Rose: Oh, ahhh, wow!  
My what a guy, that Gaston!  
No one shoots like Gaston  
Makes those beauts like Gaston _

Alice and Rose pretended to swoon when Bella flexed her muscles at them

_Alice: Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Gaston_

_Bella: I use antlers in all of my decorating!_

_All three together: My what a guy,  
Gaston!_

After their little performances they just looked at each other and burst out laughing. They still hadn't noticed us in the room, "oh god. I haven't had so much fun in such a long time" Bella said still giggling. Just then another song I think everybody knows whether they like to admit it or not came on and they _all looked at each other before they started to sing again_

_All three together: Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase  
Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze_

"Wait, wait, enough. Bells you know I only allow you one sing along a day" Emmet said to Bella

"But Emmet" Bella whined "I found people who share my passion, please" she pouted at him. Then she looked as if she realized something. She looked over at me and jasper with wide eyes.

"How long have you three been in here?"She asked with a worried look

"Oh long enough" jasper said trying not to laugh.

"Oh my god" Bella said whilst turning as red as a tomato. All three of them looked mortified that they had been caught having some kind of sing along on our kitchen

"Well it's been fun but I've got to go, go um somewhere else" Bella said still that same color red.

"Actually Bells we need to go meet the movers, are stuff is arriving and we need to get settled in. you haven't even seen where you're going to be living yet"

"Yeah ill just see it later when I get everything ready to be moved in" She said

"No, Bella you need to see the apartment now, I decorated your room, we actually remodeled the whole place just for you. I know you're just going to love it" Alice said in a sing song voice

"Oh and were having a movie night tonight so get the theater room set up guys" Rose said to me and Jaz

"Will do" jaz said. I hoped they wouldn't mind me and Bella not being there we had a date it would hopefully be the first of many.

"um ok, just let me go get my bag" Bella said walking towards my room.

"Yeah ill help you find it" I said rushing after her

As soon as we were in my rooms we slammed into each other, crushing our lips together "I've been waiting to do this ever since I woke up" I murmured against her lips. She tasted so fucking good I couldn't get enough of her. Unfortunately we had to breathe, so I pulled back and just stared she looked amazing her hair tousled form where my hands had been running through it, her lips red and swollen from the kiss, her chest heaving up and down. I was just about to kiss her again when she spoke.

"About our date, can I take a rain check?" she asked and my heart sunk. She dosnt want to go out with me. I looked down not wanted to watch her as she rejected me "it's not like I don't want to go, I really do, it's just with us moving in today and everything I'm going to be tired tonight and I want our date to be perfect. Is that ok?" she asked softly. Relief washed over me, she did want to go on a date with and she wanted it to be perfect I was pulled out of my thoughts by her soft voice "We can still hang out tonight though if you want, we can stay here and watch a movies with everyone or we can hang out in my apartment , depending on what it's like" this is great the more time I can spend with her the better

"you will love the apartment , you're kitchen and living room is allot bigger than ours, the bedrooms our smaller because of that though but there decent size and you share a bathroom but it's so big it's probably bigger the all of ours put together" I said. I wasn't even joking it was a nice apartment if people seen it they would never think it was a boarding school dorm. Even though ours were allot nicer than the other students there's still weren't bad by any means.

"Really, what about the other apartments on that floor wont we take up all the space?" she asked

"Well the thing Is you kind of have the whole floor to your selves and so do we, our apartments take up allot of room "I said looking at her to try and gauge her reaction she seemed excited

"This is great" she said happily "my mom sent us away as a punishment and I end up basically living alone without parents, I've got a huge apartment , I've met great friends and a really cute guy. Life is Awesome" She said happily and I had to agree with her. Life could be much worse.

She pulled me close to give me a chaste kiss before turning to leave " I guess ill see you later I have to go move in" I just pulled her back to me and said "you think I'm going to let you move in on your own I'm here to help "with a wide grin . Today was going to be a good day I could feel it.

* * *

**AN:Hi guys thanks to whoever is reading this story. Sorry there will be mistakes in it im looking for a beta reader so if anyone wants the job please PM me and let me know:) i will update sooner than i did this time i was having some trouble with my internet. The next chapter we will get to see the girls apartment and the movie marathon at the guys place the pictures will be up on my profile**.

**Daisychain93**

**x  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: I do not own twilight or any of its characters**

**Sorry I haven't updated my Internets being a bitch**

* * *

**BPOV**

**Chapter 4**

Today had been great apart from getting caught during my sing along _cringe_. I have already made great friends Rose and Alice is already the best friends i could have asked for better than any friends I ever had in New York. Its weird this place feels more at home then New York ever did, and then there's Edward _sigh_. Where do I even start? He's just perfect. I feel like I'm being drawn to him like magnet or some shit like that. Every time I see him I just want to jump his bones. Today is moving day and I'm going to go up to see my apartment while the movers sort everything. Alice told me she has already decorated my room and that there's furniture already in there I was a little worried about this encase I didn't like the room but Rosalie said not to worry and guaranteed I would love it and that she did her room as well. So that brings me to where I am now standing outside of a white door with a big glittery number 1701 and a white board underneath saying Rose and Alice and new girls apartment.

"New girl! I have a name you know" I said pretending to be offended

"What? we didn't know your name" Alice replied with a shrug

"Ok are you ready to see your new home?" Rose asked

"Lead the way"

With that Alice opened the door and I was floored. Omg it was amazing and huge. The ceiling was slanted and the wall in front of me had big windows so we could see out to the ocean. We had big cushy brown coaches that looked so comfortable I just wanted to curl up on then to my left was a dining room with a big wooden table. It was amazing.

"Guys this is awesome" I said still in awe of my new apartment

"We have not finished yet. Were going to show you the kitchen our rooms and then we will show you yours last. Just for suspense" Alice said grinning at me

"Ok then let's go"

We walked through the dining room and i noticed the kitchen door open it looked good so I wanted to have closer look

"I want to see the kitchen first" I said excited. I had always loved the kitchen its where me and Em spent the most time. Em because him and food are closer than white on rice and me because Em may love to eat food but it dosnt mean he can cook it.

"Ok fine but hurry up I want to show you everything else" Alice said dejectedly

I walked to the kitchen not bothering to see if they were following me. It was beautiful not as big as the boys but our living and dining rooms took up most of the apartment so it was understandable. It may not have been huge but it was gorgeous. It had white marble floors and cream walls, the cabinets and counters were black and everything was built in, we had a big silver fridge, an island in the middle with stools around it and lights dangling down over it. We had a nice electric stove top and behind it was a big gold glittery splash back it was so pretty and I couldn't wait to use the kitchen. From what I've heard im guessing I will be the first to use it.

"ok, you have seen it now moving on" and with that I let them both drag me out of the room. We walked back through the dining room there was a corridor that went in to a circle at the end in the circle there we three doors and they were spaced out evenly one door had Alice wrote on it in yellow glittering letters, we walked in their first. I walked in at I thought it suited Alice perfectly it wasn't that big but aging i thought the space went to the living and dining rooms. Even though it wasn't huge it was still beautiful white walls, shiny white floors with a green and yellow rug on it the bed was white and yellow with white sheets and yellow heart pillows, she had a wardrobe that was also yellow and white but they had a walkway into a walk in closet. I walked in and was faced with clear shelves stocked with gorgeous shoes there was a polka dot bench in front of the shelf to sit on. The walls we purple and all the handles for the draws were brass. It didn't look that big I wondered where Alice fit all her clothes. I guess I'll have to ask her later. As she led me out of the room I noticed another door on the other side and wondered what it led to but thought it might be another closet or something.

We walked over to another door that had Rosalie written on it in big red glittery letters

"This is my room" rose said stating the obvious

I followed her through the door and noticed again that it wasn't that big and there was a white door that was closed much like the one I had seen in Alice's I wondered if it led to the bathroom we all had to share. Thinking that was most likely what it was I decided to just wait until they showed me instead of looking for myself. The room was very nice again it suited Rosalie perfectly much like Alice's had her. It was a vibrant red colour and had a white swirling design that looked like a tree, the floor was carpeted with the softest looking red carpet I had ever seen, the bed was white with red pillows, it had white draws around the room and a white chair. There was an open door that led to the closet. Again like Alice's it wasn't very big and I wondered where she fit all her clothes. The closet had mostly brown wood, the floors were white shag carpet, it had a white chair that looked to be vintage in front of the shelves of shoes. "Ready to see your room?" Rose asked me

"Yep I sure am" I was actually a little nervous encase I didn't like it and hurt Alice's feelings. We walked out of Roses room back out into the hall way and to the door without any signs on it

"I want a door sign to, I feel so left out " I said as I looked at my blank door

"Oh don't worry yours is being made now we had to wait to find out your name" said Alice

"Oh great, thanks guys" I said smiling brightly at them

I then walked through my door and was shocked at what I saw Alice had managed to decorate it better then I would have dreamed I could have. The walls were white but it had blue stripes on the wall behind my bed that continued over the ceiling. I had white bed with blue pillows I noticed I had a balcony. There was blue chair and a white armchair, the floors were dark wood and had a big white shag rug on it that covered most of the floor. I walked over to the closet door that was open. My closet was smaller than Alice and Roses I had no clue where I was going to put my stuff. Apart from the size it was nice it had black and white tiled floor white wooden cabinets, a small chandelier that dangled over a purple chair that looked to be vintage.

I walked back into my room which I noticed was bigger than Alice and Roses rooms

"Guys this is amazing, Ali you did a great job" I said to a beaming Alice

"I knew you would love it. I just know these things"

"But guys I need to ask how come my rooms bigger wouldn't one of you want the bigger room? I mean it hardly seems fair I just got here"

"Oh no Bella, its fine. There was only two of us when we moved in it wasn't fair if one had a bigger room and the other didn't. And plus smaller closet. Sorry about that buy the way." Said rose

"Its fine I guess I just don't have a clue where I'm going to out my clothes I cant even fit half of them in there" I said

"Oh Bella don't be silly we will put your clothes where we put the rest of ours" said Alice

"You don't think we could fit everything of ours in those tiny closets' did you. There's a reason our rooms are not as big as the boys. Actually our apartments are very different too, they are both the same size, but we have split them differently into different rooms and such, first there is our living and dining room which ours are allot bigger than the boys. We chose to have them big and they chose to have theirs are smaller and have a home theatre and a bigger kitchen. Their bedrooms are bigger with bigger closets and on suite bathrooms; they also have a games room in their apartment. But we have smaller bedrooms and smaller closets." As Rose was saying this I could see Alice walking toward a door buy my bed just like the one they had in their rooms

"But we have this...." Alice said as she flung the door open

I walked over and looked at the biggest most stunning bathroom I had ever seen, it was pink and floral it had two bathtubs and a huge shower I'm guessing so we could all get ready at once if needed. One of the tubs was fixed in and had Jacuzzi jets in it with mirrors round the back of it. The other was and old vintage looking tub that was off in the corner of the room the shower was on the same side of the room in the other corner there were pink chairs around the room and two big arches that led to another part of the room. Now i knew where to keep the rest of my clothes. It was like a dressing room with huge closets with enough room to put everything. It was so well organised there were sections for everything. Across the room were three vanity mirrors with lights all around them and make up and brushes and hair products all over them it was every girls dream. We had a balcony as well so we could go out there. it was by far the best room in the whole apartment . It beat the kitchen buy far.

"I am in love, you guys this is so far beyond amazing" i said

"I know right it's so cool" Alice said

"I can't wait till we have a girls night out and all have to get ready it's going to be so much fun" Rose said

Today has been perfect I have the perfect apartment great friends if I knew boarding school was this cool I would have been sent years ago

We spent the rest of the day putting all my stuff away. I was officially moved in. It was now about seven thirty and We were on our way to the boys apartment Emmet answered the door and told me he would give me a quick tour of the place, It was nice Emmet had his room decorated just like his one at home, he also showed me jaspers and Edwards room both were nice with nice on suite bathrooms. Of course I had already seen Edwards but what Emmet didn't know won't hurt him. He then went on to show me there games room which was awesome it was like being in an arcade. He then took me in to the home theatre where everyone as waiting for us it the only spaces left were one next to Rose on one love seat and on next to Edward on another love Seat I opted to sit next to Edward obviously. There were blankets around everyone so I decided to put on over me; I was feeling a little cold in my shorts and tank top.

"Hey jasper, Edward how was your day?" I said as this is the first time I had seen them all day

"It was cool got Emmet here all settled in" said jasper

I turned to Edward "what about you, how was your day?" I asked Edward

He leaned down to whispered in my ear "it was ok, I would have much rather have helped you settle in"

"Oh really" I said with a quirked eyebrow "and what may I ask would you have done to get me settled in?" he leaned in further so that his lips where just brushing my ear

"I could have helped break in your bed" he said huskily the he sucked on my ear lobe making me give out a small moan. He was not playing fair so I pulled away to stop him getting any ideas. I was going to be in control not him.

"Emmet I am not watching James bond. We are watching the notebook" said Alice me and Rose squealed as the boys groaned

"And if you event try to argue I will get nasty" she said. Emmet didn't even try to argue he just shut up and started the movie. It was funny Emmet was so scared of Alice she is so tiny and he is so huge but I would never want to get on the wrong side of her.

I was watching the movie happily when I felt my blanket being moved and I looked over at Edward and he had gotten under it I looked at him and he just moth _cold _so I just went back to watching the movie it was about five minutes later I felt his hand on y knee I thought if I ignored him then he would stop. Not that I wanted him to it was just not here with our friends and my brother in hearing distance. I then felt him moving his hand upwards massaging my thigh as he went he kept going and going until he finally just cupped my sex. He started rubbing me through my shorts which were so thin he could probably feel how wet I was. His hand snuck up to the hem and he shot his hand down into my shorts and under my panties. Thank God I had that wax before I came. I could tell he wasn't expecting it because I heard him curse under his breath by this time I was too far gone to tell him to stop. "You're so wet I can't wait until I'm inside of you" he whispered in my ear and I let out another gush of arousal. He wasn't doing anything except for cupping me and I needed more so I bucked my hips up in to his hand he took that as a sign to do more and slipped in two fingers I moaned as he started pumping in and out his thumb was rubbing my clit. "You're so fucking tight around my fingers. You're going to feel so good on my cock tight to almost the point of pain. I want you so fucking much" he said whilst lying open mouthed kisses to my neck. His words combined with what he was doing was to me was too much to handle and I came hard all over his hand. He then pulled out his hand and sucked on his fingers moaning and the taste. I don't think I've ever wanted to jump someone more he leaned in and said "you taste fucking great I think I could live in between your thighs and die a happy man" fuck that was hot. The rest of the night I would tease him mercilessly by rubbing his thigh and accidently brush his groin. Just before the movie ended I jumped up saying I needed to go to the bathroom. I walked in to Edwards bedroom and diced it was time for a little payback.

**EPOV**

I walked into my room after everyone had left tonight had been amazing being with Bella that way. Ungh. I needed to stop thinking about it gives me an even bigger hard on then the one Bella left me with with all her teasing. I walked in turned on my light when something on my pillow caught my eye it was a pair of black lacy panties and they were drenched in cum. I knew for a fact they were Bella's she smelt amazing. I had to stop myself from tacking her right in front of everyone after I tasted her she was divine. There was also a note i picked it up and read it

_Dear Edward _

_Thanks for tonight saved me a job for myself ;) too bad I couldn't return the favour. Have a good night I will see you at school tomorrow. _

_Bella _

_Xxxx_

_P.S I hope your showers nice and cold_

With that there was a big kiss on the end in some kind of lip gloss or something. I just took on final sniff of the panties and a look at the note put them both in my top draw by my bed and went to relive myself in the shower. Tomorrow could not get here fast enough and I will get her back for this little stunt


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: I do not own twilight or its charactors.**

**Sorry it took so long to update college is crazy but its the holidays now so i should update more often and the pictures of the uniforms are on my profile :)**

* * *

**BPOV**

**Chapter 5**

_RIIINNGG!_ Urrggh. Stupid alarm clock. Today is my first day of school. Great. Back to in the people who gawk at me for no reason. Plus uniforms ewww, at least they weren't strict on uniforms Alice told me she had mine sorted out and ready to be worn.

I reluctantly pulled myself out of bed to get in the shower. Whilst I stripped of and jumped into the shower, thoughts of last night came to mind and I couldn't help the need that formed me. I don't know what this boy was doing to me, he was driving me insane. I banished all thoughts of last night from my mind and hurried my shower before I had to take matters in to my own hands.

I walked out of over to one of the vanity tables in our dressing room. God I loved this place it was amazing I never expected to feel so at home and happy here. Boarding school was defiantly turning out to be a good thing. Who would have thought René having a good idea? I decided against the idea of getting myself ready for the day feeling too lazy and just shouted for Alice

"ALICE!..... ROSE" I screamed at the top of my lungs

"Well good morning sunshine" Alice said in a chirper voice her and rose came walking in already ready to go to school. As far as uniforms go these had to be the most laid back I had ever seen. Alice was wearing a plaid dress that she wore over a white shirt with a black neck tie, on her feet she had these cute black pumps with jewel detail on the front. Her bag was hot it was from the new spring line it was a black and electric blue jimmy choo tote. God I love this for girl breaking out the arm candy. Her hair was also smoothed down into a bob not in it usual spiky do. Rose, well She looked hot as hell. She was wearing a plaid skirt a grey tank with a loose plaid tie around her neck with a shiny silvery purple cardigan, a hot purple tote bag and cute purple metallic pumps her blonde hair was pulled up into a low pony tail.

"You're awfully cheery this morning" Rose said sarcastically "why aren't you ready yet we need to go soon?"

"I'm not going. I'm too lazy. Leave me here to lie in my bed and never wake up" in said in a whiney tone

"If you think we are going to let you miss the first day of school then you have another thing coming" Alice said

"Bella just lay back, me and Alice will do you hair and makeup and then you will have to get that cute little but of yours changed and ready to go"

20 minutes later I was changing into my uniform. My hair was floating down my back in waves and I had a green head band in it leaving some hair in front of my face. Alice had left my make up natural so as not to look over done. My uniform was cute and suited me to a tea. I had on a plaid skirt, a white t-shirt and small cream waste coat my tie matched my skirt and hung loosely around my neck i had on a two long gold necklaces as well and one gold bangle. I had some simple Lavin ballet pumps on they were cream with a light metallic blue tip and I my favourite bag it was my white python Burberry tote. I walked into the kitchen where Alice and rose were waiting for me

"Come on we are late! Looking good by the way "Rose said as she tossed me a granola bar and swatted my ass to get me out of the kitchen

"Who's car are we taking to the campus?" Alice asked once we were in the elevator

"Mine I only got drive her from the airport I need to feel my new baby" I said walking towards my car in the lot

"Sweet ride" rose said as we got in my baby. I loved that we had of campus dorms at the school so I could drive every day, and the freedom we have her was amazing. I am so glad my mom didn't send me to one of those uptight boarding schools I would have been kicked out the first day. Not that I'm a bad kid it's just I need freedom or I get claustrophobic and need to get out. We pulled up to the school and tried to park in the already packed out Lot but I could see there was a space next to Emmet's jeep he must have warned everyone off of parking there. It's what he would do whenever we went anywhere that required parking. Usually we had to take a car and driver to school because of parking in New York is so bad.

We walked into the building and I noticed Rose and Alice were leading me two a set of double doors. There didn't seem to be anyone around i wonder where we were going. They pushed open the doors and we stepped in to view and there was a collective gasp.

**EPOV**

I was sat in the assembly hall with Emmet and jazz wondering when the girls were going to arrive. They were already 20 minutes late. We had waited for them in a parking lot trying to save them a space but when a banner came out to tell us to stop loitering. Emmet had already made sure no one would park in the space next to his so that the girls could use it. So now we were in that boring ass assembly waiting for them while the staff drone on and on about some useless crap._ BANG!. _I looked up to see what the noise was and was greeted by the view of the girls pushing their way through the assembly doors. There were gasps and people whispering all around. That's when I heard my angel speak.

"opps. Guess we are late" she said looking at Alice and Rose. It had not even been twenty four hours since I last heard her speak and I only just realized just how much i had missed her voice in our time apart. She looked, Fuck she looked so good she was wearing a plaid skirt that matched all the boys ties her own tie was slung low over her white t-shirt her hair looked so soft and shiny hanging down her back i just wanted to touch it._ God she's turning me into a little bitch_. I noticed i wasn't the only one admiring the view as I looked around i could see boys staring at her. It suddenly made me very possessive she's _mine!_ I'd have to make sure these boys new that.

"Sorry were late it was my fault "she said again to Mr. Connors the principle

"That's fine. It is your first day at a new school after all" he said to Bella in a polite way. He was the same with Rose and Alice any other person would have been in detention but I could see Bella would be Joining Alice and rose on his list of people who can get away with murder, come to think of it I think they are the only people on that list. The girls walked over to the bleachers and walked up the stairs towards where we were sitting. The whole room was staring at them more so Bella, guys with lust and girls with jealousy both pissed me off but I couldn't stay pissed for long because this Goddess cam and sat next to me she just mouthed _hey _at me and then lent her head on my shoulder. I couldn't keep the shit eating grin of my face after that so I just placed a soft kiss to the top of her head. We were getting jealous stares of most of the room at this point but I couldn't really bring myself to care. All that mattered was me and Bella.

"So I think you have guessed who our new students are" Mr. Connors said "but would you like to stand up for us please and tell us about your selves"

They both stood "Hi I'm Emmet Swan and this is my twin sister Bella and we moved here from New York" Emmet said

"Does anyone have any questions for Emmet and Bella?" Mr. Connors asked

Mike Newton had his hand up and looked like he was going to piss himself he was shaking so hard. What a creep.

"Yes Mr. Newton what would you like to ask?"

"Yeah I have question for Bella" He was leering at her and I didn't like it one bit i would have to have a few words with him later "So Bella did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" WTF he did not just use a pick up line first of all in an assembly secondly on my girl. Oh hell NO!

"Please tell me you did not just say that, that is the dumbest thing I have ever heard. Anyone else have any other questions hopefully more thought out questions then this guys" she said pointing at Newton. My girl is awesome dismissing him like that in front of everyone.

The next person who was asking there question made me groan. It was one of my stalker squad. This wouldn't be good. "My Question is for Bella as well. I just like wondered how long have you known Eddie?" I cringed at that nickname I really hated it

"I don't know an Eddie sorry" Wait! What? She was pretending she didn't know me .ok that shit hurt. I guess she dosnt like me that way.

"Yeah you like do you were all leaning on him like five minutes ago" Tanya asked see other people noticed too.

"Last time I checked his name was Edward and I don't think it's any of your business how long I've known him" Bella said in an overly sweet voice. God that made me love her all the more. Wait!Wtf _love!_ Where the fuck did that come from I meant to say like, yeah like, I like her not love. No I just got the words mixed up. I mean yeah I like her but I hardly know her

I zoned out on the rest of the assembly just thinking over everything. I mean could I love her. But there is still that pull I feel towards her. Shit I don't know! I was pulled out of my thought by Bella herself shaking my arm.

"Hey are you ok?" she asked me

"Yeah, I'm fine "I said shaking my thoughts out away "Come on . Let's get to class, today is going to be interesting, let me tell you." I gave her ass a slap on the way out the door loving the way she squealed "Edward" she said giggling .She is going to be the death of me.


End file.
